A life long secret
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Lisa has always loved her brother despite the choices he has made in his life but because of the recent distance between them relationship wise, she is not sure how to show her love anymore. Warning, incest. If this idea does not appeal to you then I would not bother reading this. I do not own any of the simpson characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A life-long secret**

**Lisa finished one of her many exams before anybody in her class (as usual) so she was quietly informed by her lecturer that she may go home early.**

"**Yes!" she thought. "This'll give a chance to study in peace, away from everybody in college"**

**She quickly gathered her things and left the room while trying not to disturb her classmates still continuing their exams.**

"**Pretty sure I aced it" she giggled after exiting the room.**

**She got on the next bus going through evergreen terrace and once she sat down she relaxed her eyes and brain for the ten minutes it would take to arrive at her destination.**

"**Let's see…mom will be at work, Maggie will be at school so only Bart might be there.**

**Bart…he had become such a waster lately. He just lazed around the house, normally got out of his bed in the afternoon and drank when he felt like. Like father like son, as they say. Lisa felt sorry for him but not as sorry as she felt for her mother. In less than a year Homer passed away from heart failure (no surprise there) then Bart became worse, attitude and drinking wise. No wonder she found herself a job to occupy her mind and stay out of that house.**

"**It's only two…he's probably still asleep"**

**The bus stopped yards from the family house and within moments she let herself through the front door.**

"**Ughh" Lisa exclaimed when she saw her big brother laying on the age old sofa under a duvet holding a beer in one hand while the other was hidden from sight, seven beer bottles stood empty on the carpet.**

"**Hey Lis" he slurred raising the beer in the air.**

**She was about to reply but strange noises emanated from the television and she was shocked to see a woman with unnaturally large breasts being penetrated furiously by a well hung, well-toned guy.**

"**Bart! Are you watching porn?!"**

"**Yeahhh, so?" he replied, taking a large gulp of beer in the process.**

"**Ugh, at least pretend to be ashamed!" she said walking past him and entering the kitchen.**

"**You should be ashamed, interrupting my happy hour like this" he laughed.**

**Lisa did not bother replying. She just sighed as she chucked her college bag on the table before scanning the contents of the refrigerator for a snack. A light smack on her butt made her yelp in surprise. She whipped around to chastise her brother but was taken aback when she realised he was only wearing a pair of tight grey, stained boxers and he was clearly not trying to hide his concealed erection.**

"**I wonder how many times he's came in those today" she thought for some bizarre reason.**

**He comically pouted at her angry glare whilst draping an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to bring her into a hug.**

"**Wanna sip?" he asked, waving the bottle in her face.**

"**Bart…" she said pushing the beer away. "No offence but when was the last time you had a shower?"**

"**Dunno…a few days ago anyway"**

"**Don't you think you should have one?" she mumbled, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of red.**

"**Care to join me?" he winked.**

"**Stop being gross Bart"**

**Lisa lightly pushed him out of the way to go up to her room to study and to quell any…urges before they arose.**

"**Lis, wait"**

**He caught her hand before she could leave the living room.**

"**C'mon, sit down with you big bro" he asked as he paused the television.**

**She sighed in defeat when he flashed her one of his pleading looks. Triumphantly, he shuffled back under the duvet and stretched out on the sofa but Lisa sat on top of the covers, having no choice to sit across his legs. She purposely avoided his lap for her own good. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Bart clearly enjoyed it as she tried to keep her eyes away from the explicit image on the television and discreetly rubbed her legs together to supress…barely dormant feelings.**

"**So Lis, how come you don't talk to me much anymore?"**

"**Because you're always drunk or asleep" she replied rolling her eyes.**

"**Hah, can't argue with that." He finished the rest of his beer and placed it on the floor. "Don't be shy, come sit closer to me. Unless you wanna stay next to my feet"**

**The spiky haired boy let them protrude from under the covers and wiggled his toes.**

"**N-No Bart"**

**He sighed heavily. "I don't bite ya know. C'mon…please?"**

**Lisa always had a hard time saying no to her brother. She knew where this was leading because from her past experiences very drunk and very horny guys will continue to persist until all that pent up energy was released. Even knowing this she hesitantly shuffled closer to him, trying her best to arch her legs over his lap.**

"**This isn't very comfortable you know…"**

"**Lie down then…" he said suggestively.**

**She remained silent, tightly shutting her eyes and clutching her knees, she could already feel herself leaking.**

"**Please Lis, I wanna hug"**

**Without saying anything he lifted the edge of the covers and she reluctantly manoeuvred herself underneath until she laid out beside him and rested her burning cheek on his chest, the scent of her brother's sweat and genital essence was overpowering, she could feel herself losing control.**

"**You look great today" he said, bring his hand over to her quivering shoulder, his other hand stroking her back.**

"**Th-Thank you"**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You seem to be squirming a little" he grinned, his cock getting harder.**

**When she did not reply he tried his luck and cautiously slid his eager hand from her shoulder over her shirt until his palm touched the top of her covered breast.**

"**Bart…d-don't" she whispered, trying to maintain regular breathing.**

"**Don't what?" he replied cockily.**

**With his free hand he grabbed the television remote and pressed play, sounds of erratic moaning and grunting filled the room.**

"**Turn it off…"**

"**Nope"**

**Bart could tell that the little show was affecting her little sister because she could not remain still. He then pushed his luck further by moving his hand over her stomach, slid it underneath her shirt and snaked it up to her bra and began to gently caress.**

"**Give in Lis, you want this as much as I do"**

"**No…No I don't" she could no longer control her breathing.**

"**Oh really? You must be gagging for it by now. I haven't heard Nelson sneak out of your room in ages"**

**At that comment she immediately lifted her head up and looked straight at him.**

"**How do you know about that!" she said indignantly.**

"**Heh, I'm not as dumb as you think. Plus…you're not too quiet when you're enjoying yourself"**

**At this shocking revelation her mouth opened slightly and her cheeks finally flushed bright red, she found herself speechless and mortified.**

"**He must be great in bed considering the noises I hear you making"**

**Bart was enjoying himself so much he could barely contain his laughter. There was no need for words, their eyes spoke volumes, and the noises from the woman being ploughed in the programme grew louder. Intent on closing the gap between them, Bart slowly moved his face towards Lisa's to test her reaction and to his relief she did not recoil but she did not lean forward either.**

"**I don't know about you…but I'm about ready to explode"**

**That's when he gave her one of his irresistible smiles that worked on countless girls in the past. She could not take it anymore. Her small breasts were heaving and she was breathing rapidly through her nose. Bart did not have to do anymore and was actually taken by surprise a little when Lisa initiated their first kiss. She desperately pressed their lips together, the animal inside her had been unleashed. He tasted of stale beer but she was used to that with Nelson so she did not care, her tongue flailed wildly across his lips until he allowed her entrance. Whilst they were exploring each other's mouths, Bart shifted his sister's body so she rested on top of him and purposely lifted his hips so his raging hard-on pushed against her sensitive area being blocked by her and knickers.**

"**Not for long" he thought, enjoying the short gasp of breath he earned from his actions.**

**Unfortunately they both had to breathe at some point and reluctantly parted lips, a string of drool kept them linked until Lisa sat up and looked down at her sexy brother with lust and anguish.**

"**Bart…" she breathed heavily. "Th-This is sick…sick and wrong"**

"…**do you think we should stop?" he asked, his chest forming sweat.**

"**We have to…we can't do this…"**

**He knew he had to do something before a scrap rational thought returned her to reality.**

"**Okay…fair enough" he lied.**

**He gently pushed her away from his lap until his tented boxers were visible and as expected she looked down. To keep her attention he shoved a hand inside the boxers and began stroking himself until a wet spot emerged through the material.**

"**Go on…I know you wanna see it"**

**She did, oh god she did. Tears began to form once she realised there was no going back, the urges had won. Lisa gripped the button on his boxers between her shaking fingers and slowly undid it, revealing her brother's penis. Air trapped inside her throat when she first set her eyes on it.**

"**So big…" she whispered.**

"**I've had no complaints" he smirked.**

**Lisa could barely contain herself at this point. She had not seen his penis in years. The last time was they were younger when he used to regularly run around the house naked.**

"**Bigger than Nelson's?"**

**The girl just nodded stupidly. **

"**Wanna touch it?"**

**For a moment she looked over at the television and saw the woman being face fucked by the guy's huge member, her knickers were getting damper. Hesitantly she turned her gaze back to Bart's (at least 8inch) cock and stretched out her arm until the tips of her fingers grazed the shaft.**

"**I'll help ya out"**

**He cupped his hand around hers and gently wrapped it around his length, causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy at the softness of her touch.**

"**Ohh, Lis…" he moaned, releasing his hand from hers. "I…I'm sorry but…I'm not gonna last too long"**

**Slowly the girl let her animalistic side take over and tightened her grip on him.**

"**Don't worry about it…" she replied, trying to sound confident.**

**Her brother's eyes were closed and it looked like he was mouthing profanity as she began to slide her hand up and down, pre-cum immediately trickled down her fingers. Suddenly he reached up to her neck and pulled her down, smashing their lips together. Their tongues danced and swirled in a frantic frenzy.**

"**F-Fuck Lis…" he barely managed to mumble against her mouth, bucking his hips in time with her wrist movement.**

**With her free hand she pressed three fingers against her now wet knickers and began circling harshly around her clit through the material. As she sped up her actions the siblings combined moans of satisfaction would have rivalled the sounds emanating from the television if they were not muffled from the vicious lip lock. Suddenly Bart began to moan faster and thrust himself harder into her hand until he lost it. He involuntarily released her lips and let out a series of deep groans as his seed spilled out of his twitching cock all over Lisa's hand and his stomach.**

"**Lis…ow…Lis wait" he sucked air through his teeth as Lisa continued her assault on his now extremely sensitive member. She reluctantly released her grip when Bart grabbed her hand and slid it off of his length. He then laid back to catch his breath whilst enjoying the view. His little sister was clearly lost in the throes of passion as she threw her head back whilst staying on his lap and moaning loudly.**

"**B-Bart…H-Help me…" she whimpered, still playing with herself.**

"**No problem" he smirked.**

**He moved her hand away from her knickers and snaked a finger underneath the material and eagerly entered her moist hole.**

"**Oh…Ohh…g-god" It was like he knew exactly where to touch. She began to grind back and forth on her brother's finger.**

"**Heh, you're a messy a girl" he sniggered, before sliding another finger in and thrusting them in and out in rhythm with her movements, enjoying the feeling of her wetness dripping down his palm.**

"**B…Bart…I'm…I'm going to…" was all she could pant before one of the most intense feelings she had experienced involuntarily made her scream repeatedly as she rode her orgasm, wildly licking her brother's cum from her fingers in the process.**

**Lisa was spent, she doubled over and collapsed on Bart's glistening chest completely breathless.**

"**Enjoy yourself?" he smirked whilst removing his slick fingers from inside her, brought them close to his lips so his tongue could finally taste Lisa's juices.**

"**Mmm…tasty"**

"**D-Don't be disgusting"**

"**Hah, you can't talk. You tasted me first"**

"**We shouldn't have done this" she said sadly now her senses started to return.**

"**Hey, c'mon Lis don't say that"**

"**This was a mistake"**

**Bart could hear the shakiness of her tone but before he could attempt to comfort her, she clambered off of him, ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. He sighed heavily as he bent down and opened another beer.**

"**I'll prove you wrong tonight…" he said out loud before taking a sip and turning his attention back to the television. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The evening was almost over. Marge had already made sure Maggie ate before she had to drive her to a friend's slumber party and once the tired mother of three returned home she took a couple valiums as she did every night and went straight to bed. Bart had just groggily awoken from the sleep that washed over him almost immediately after his antics with Lisa that afternoon. He sat up, dragging his palms down his face. He knew straight away that his mom had been and gone to bed because all the beer bottles were missing and the television was switched off. The spiky haired boy felt a teeny bit embarrassed at the thought of his mom witnessing such carnal acts that were obviously for his viewing pleasure but that's nothing another beer wouldn't solve!**

"**I guess I'll have a couple of pick me up's before I go…check on Lis" he grinned as he clutched his already forming erection through his boxers.**

**Lisa sat at her desk wiping away drying tears from her red rimmed eyes as she tried to concentrate on her college work but nothing could take her mind off of the minutes of madness she shared with her brother earlier.**

"**I'm disgusting…disgusting, sick and damaged!" she repeatedly spoke in raised whispers, furious at her lack of self-control, her abnormal desires, her…herself. She had already thrown all of the items of clothing she wore during, into a corner of her room with the intent of jumping straight into the shower but the "damaged" side of her kept that from happening because the lingering scent of her brother still remained. Now in nothing but her nightgown she contemplated sleep if that were possible with the angry swarm of emotions and thoughts in her head.**

"…**I better try to at least get the first section of my coursework out of the way" she sighed knowing it was a futile idea.**

**With that said, the brainy girl moved the lamp, her only source of light closer to the paper's spread out across the desk but to her dismay, the second pen touched paper there was a knock at her door. She knew it was Bart and silently cursed herself for not locking it. Another series of gentle knocks followed when she did not answer. Knowing he would inevitably invite himself in she kept her attentive gaze on her work, continuing to procrastinate. Seconds later, the door squeaked open.**

"**Lis…?"**

**She did not answer when she heard the door shut behind him.**

"**I was worried you might be asleep" he said, placing his beer on top of the bedside cabinet before cautiously walking towards his sister from behind.**

**Lisa involuntarily flinched when she felt her brother place his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Sorry, didn't mean to make ya jump. What'cha working on?"**

**Eventually she went to reply but instead began to quiver, stray tears dotted the paper causing the little ink she used to run.**

"**Lis…what's wrong?"**

"**L-Like you d-don't know…"**

"**Know what?" he gently squeezed her shoulders.**

"**Please stop playing dumb" she managed to say with a hint of defiance in her tone.**

"**Let me ask you this…what's the big deal?"**

"**Are you kidding?! We're brother and sister you idiot!" **

**The girl hunched over placing her head in her hands.**

"**So…?"**

"**What do you mean so?! What we did was wrong and sick!"**

"**Well…did it feel wrong…did you feel sick?"**

"**It's not that simple Bart…"**

"**Why isn't it?" he said quietly with subtle seductiveness. "You know I love ya Lis…we've always been close even when we fought as kids"**

"**You just don't get it do you…"**

"**Actually I think this is one of those rare times where I do and you don't"**

**Lisa remained silent, not knowing what to say next whilst Bart slowly bent down until his face was dangerously close to her neck.**

"…**do you love me?"**

"**You know I do Bart…but" she uttered in a pained whisper when she felt his breath on her skin.**

"**Then…" he started to say as he lightly brushed the nape of her neck with his lips causing his younger sister to inhale sharply. "I'll say again…what's the problem?"**

**He swivelled her chair around until their eyes met. Lisa gazed up at him with a mixture of sadness, lust and desperation in a single expression. She did not even try to get up and walk away even through her brain repeatedly screamed at her to move. It was too late, once she set eyes on his naked torso and tented boxers she was a slave to her desires, her own worst enemy. Knowing she had accepted her plight, Bart placed a hand on her flushed cheek and gently wiped away a forming tear before closing the small gap between them until their noses touched. He looked down at her quivering lips and without a second thought he pressed his mouth against hers creating a maelstrom of chaotic relief between them. Lisa met him with equal force, possibly more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minutes worth of frantic kissing and caressing, Lisa pulled away much to her brother's surprise.**

"**The bed…the bed" she breathed heavily and impatiently.**

**Nearly delirious with excitement he curved his hands under her butt and hoisted her out of the chair but she could not even wait the few seconds it took to reach the bed and continued to crush their lips together as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Once he reached the bedside he bent down and laid her on the bed horizontally. After reluctantly letting go of her brother, Lisa scurried underneath the covers whilst he yanked down his boxers, displaying his huge erection for her to gawp at.**

"**Like what you see?" he said with one of his sexy smiles, sensually stroking himself for Lisa's viewing pleasure.**

"**G-Get in the bed…now" she replied, literally trembling with anticipation.**

**He did not need any encouragement. Lisa shuffled to the edge of her bed as Bart joined her under the covers. Now laying side by side they did not waste any time in embracing and allowing their mouths to reconnect. Lisa ran her hand down his navel and literally shuddered with excitement when her fingers brushed against the wet tip of her brother's cock, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips towards her. His engorged member slid against her stomach but before he could move back Lisa quickly manoeuvred her free arm over his torso, grabbed his butt and held him in place.**

"**Whoa, Lis…" he managed to utter between forceful kisses. "Calm down, we've got all night" he laughed.**

"**N-No…" she panted. "I need you in me…now!"**

"**Heh, keep talking like that and I'll explode any sec"**

**With that said, Bart cupped the hand that was wrapped around his cock and slid it upwards until the grip was released, much to Lisa's frustration and then he edged away from her, the hand he still held was now their only contact.**

"**What's wrong?" she whimpered, staring at him with trepidation.**

"**Nothing, I just wanna try something that I've thought about a lot" he grinned.**

**At this point in time she would have smothered herself in treacle and acted like a pig if it meant she could experience the feeling of his cock in any of her orifices.**

"**Name it" she whispered, not hiding her impatience.**

**Bart laid on his back and asked her to straddle him but face away from him, she obliged.**

"**Now take off your night gown" he said seductively.**

**Lisa obeyed again and hastily slipped it off and tossed it on the floor. Now Bart had a perfect view of his sister's smooth behind which only increased his hunger for her. Without saying anything he placed his hands on her thighs, dragging her lower body towards him until her butt was dangerously close to his face. She knew what he wanted to do so without hesitation she brought her head down and almost became dizzy with euphoria at the scent emanating from his groin. She immediately kissed the tip, a string of pre-cum stuck to her lower lip. Eager to continue Lisa pressed her lips on the head again and slowly engulfed it, hearing a sigh from her big brother. As she let her tongue loose after managing to fit half of his rock hard member in her mouth, Bart brought her moist hole to his lips and poked his tongue into her slit, earning a muffled moan which vibrated against his sensitive head causing them both to press their groins into each other's faces.**

**Lisa's thrusts soon became frantic and desperate, not just the fact Bart's tongue expertly lapped at her swollen clit but because of the fact that she was actually giving herself to her big brother. The same went for Bart. He had dreamed of experiencing this for months, year's maybe. He was already close to filling her mouth as he met her thrusts with equal ferocity. She had to pull back slightly because she had a gag reflex she was not proud of, which annoyed her to no end. By now Lisa's legs were trembling as her juices flowed into Bart's mouth and trickled down his chin. Their moans increased in volume and intensity. Lisa's body, now covered in a sheen of sweat started to spasm during the multiple orgasms that controlled her. The amount of bodily fluids that poured out of his sister's moist cavern indicated to him that she was almost spent. He continued to flail his tongue wildly inside her whilst he lifted his hips off the bed forcing Lisa to take his full length before abruptly erupting in her mouth. The girl gagged a little as his seed gushed out of his head, hitting the back of her throat in the process. She tried her best to swallow everything her brother was giving her but found it to be a challenge. Just before he collapsed back on the bed, one final thrust shot out the last of his thick, sticky essence which made her gag and cough once more, causing the rest she could not swallow to come out of her nostrils.**

"**F-Fuck…"was all Bart managed to say at that point in time.**

**Lisa was momentarily speechless as she tried to catch her breath when she reluctantly released her brother's twitching member. Their rapid deep breaths were the only sounds filling the room as they laid there in a sweaty, sticky mess. After a minute or two of recuperation Bart gently stroked the smooth curves of Lisa's butt whilst gazing up at the ceiling as she rested her face against his inner thigh, not taking her eyes away from his softening organ.**

"**You're amazing…" he said, deciding to break the silence.**

"**S-So are you…" she eventually replied.**

**Although her body still trembled a little she clambered off of her big brother and cuddled up to him when he manoeuvred his arm in a welcoming position. Now resting her cheek between his bicep and chest as her rubbed her shoulder she felt happy and safe instead of filthy and sick. She had no idea why this sudden change in her mind had happened but right now she did not care. The girl felt two fingers gently raise her chin, disrupting her thoughts. Bart's smiling face stared down at her and the siblings shared a passionate kiss, she could taste herself on his soft lips, causing a tingle in her groin.**

"**Bart…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Do…Do you regret what we've done?"**

"**Haha, I should be asking you that" he grinned, tightening the hug.**

**Lisa closed her eyes and smiled feeling completely content.**

"**Bart…?"**

"**Yeah Lis?"**

"**Could you stay with me tonight?"**

"**Heh, I'd love nothing more"**


End file.
